


Lovers in the Deep End

by venomousOctopus



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/pseuds/venomousOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikuro Mikisugi didn't remember when exactly the hacker warmed up to him, but he could remember their quick descent from coworkers, to acquaintances, to mentor, and to...whatever they have now. It's been a month and Inumuta would still never say anything after the act besides maybe a 'don't show up late to the meeting again tomorrow'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> MikiInu is such a guilty ship of mine like really but I feel like it has some real weird potential you know.
> 
> Also I used honourifics in this fic bc I couldnt think of a better way to have Mikisugi adress Inumuta, since in the show he calls him 'Houka-kun' and I feel like that is an important distinction. I can't have him just call Inumuta 'Houka' but at the same time I can't just have him say 'Inumuta' either. So 'Houka-kun' it is.
> 
> this was written before Drama CD 4 came out, so some things in this fic will contradict what actually happened after the arena blew up in episode 18. Consider it an AU

"Houka-kun, are you alright?"

He always asked that whenever he entered, his navy eyes flickering up to meet the green eyes of the younger boy. His brows would knit and he would soothingly rub his thumbs on the hacker's hips, waiting until the other stopped shaking and muttered out a "Move" before he complied. Each thrust was slow, languid- careful, mostly. He knew the other boy's situation, and no matter how many times Inumuta would narrow his eyes at him, no matter how many times he would push his hips down of his own accord, Aikuro Mikisugi would soothingly kiss his chest and continue his slow pace.

It drove Inumuta mad.

He still didn't fully understand how they got to this point- of the former Information Chair of Honnouji Academy willfully sitting on his lap and riding him, over and over. The frenzied kisses that were more bite than bark, and the glares that were still so scathing even when his soft lips were parted and his cheeks flushed beautifully. Mikisugi never intended for their relationship to end up like this, honestly, but he found that Inumuta was quite difficult to say 'no' to. 

The younger boy stilled, his nails clutching at Mikisugi's back. The former teacher pressed a gentle kiss to his neck and stroked him once more before feeling a twitch in his hands that he recognized after weeks of this affair. Inumuta never said anything specific when he came, just a choked gasp that could have meant anything. It wasn't loud, it wasn't particularly sensual; it was more like a warning, an explanation point in vocal form, par for the course. 

He didn't say anything specific once he was down either. His green eyes would glance down at the white splotches he left on the older man's chest and absentmindedly run his fingers through it, analyzing it, almost.

"You're not done yet, Mikisugi?"

"Ah- n-no. Do you mind helping me out, Houka-kun?"

"Hm, are you going to come inside me again?"

"...No, I'm sorry abou-"

"-I don't really care, it's just troublesome to clean. Do what you'd like"

Mikisugi sighed and continued his movements, biting his lips as he felt himself get closer. Inumuta kept up with his pace for once, not having any reason to try to go faster, and it didn't take too long for the Nudist Beach operative to come as well, his eyes shut, and a groan coming from his lips. Inumuta didn't seem to really react, silently looking down at the navy haired man with a bored expression on his face. He grimaced a bit when the other pulled out, but that was as far as his expressions went.

Mikisugi hated it. He was used to the giggling and the smiles. He loved wrapping his arms around his bed partner's waist and bringing them close to him. He loved the cuddling, the talks, even moreso than the sex itself, sometimes. Inumuta never indulged in those: as soon as he caught his breath, he would stand up from Mikisugi's lap and head to the bathroom.

It was tiring, but he didn't really want to push it, letting out a loud sigh as he leaned back on his hands. It's been a month already, hasn't it? A month and Inumuta would still never say anything after the act besides maybe a 'don't show up late to the meeting again tomorrow'. Mikisugi would open his mouth to say something, shut it, and watch the teenager go as he closed the door behind him without making a noise. 

It was a shame too. He would say they got along quite well outside of the bedroom. Even if the former Information Head would constantly try to one-up him in some manner. He was annoyed by it at first, like anyone would, but the boy did have a point sometimes. They _did_ successfully manage to sniff out and destroy a major part of the Nudist Beach base back in the raid trips, and Inumuta _was_ a major factor of all of that. Still, he had to have Tsumugu hold him back from going off on the boy back then. 

Houka Inumuta was among the first of the Honnouji Academy students to lose their uniforms, along with the tailor. At the time, the Elite 4 of Honnouji Academy were trying to seek out and meet up with Iori and Soroi at Lady Satsuki's manor, and during their trek, fighting through countless COVERS, did Inumuta's uniform break. Mikisugi wasn't there when the event happened, but he knew the other was the most physically weak of the 4 Devas, and he could infer that he would most likely be extremely bothered by being unable to do anything. Perhaps it's a good thing that Inumuta has a sense of logic and practicality, because even if it goes against his image, he would willingly stoop to any level to get what he wants.

That is how they found themselves at Nudist Beach. Inumuta Houka had bowed down to him and almost begged the commander to take them in. Though having the tools and weaponry of Nudist Beach was a factor in Houka's decision to join, Mikisugi suspected that the blonde tailor's injuries were a far more pressing reason.

With a common enemy, it was only logical for him to make them his allies. Not even considering the uniforms they had at the time, the Student Council of Honnouji Academy are all exceptional in their strength, will, intelligence, and their resolve to fight against the COVERS. Even with their leader gone and suspected dead, they fought and fought, not once faltering in the face of the threat that would make an average Nudist Beach agent shake. With Iori recovering from his injuries and no uniform, Inumuta still managed to reforge Bakuzan and collect information about the COVERS that eluded Nudist Beach since it's conception. 

He had praised Inumuta a lot back then. Even when the other had said nothing in response or just a simple nod, Aikuro felt the boy deserved praise for what he could do, every one of them did. He didn't remember when exactly the hacker warmed up to him, but he could remember their quick descent from coworkers, to acquaintances, to mentor, and to...whatever they have now. 

Their first time had been brought about through the help of copious amounts of alcohol. Jakazure and Gamagoori's uniform broke, and Iori was close to recovering, though Inumuta didn't know at the time whether the tailor would ever regain his motor skills ever again. It was obvious to him that Inumuta was more subdued than usual, and although Mikisugi didn't know what happened between them, since he was planning to take a break that night regardless, he asked the teen to join him. 

It was quick, it was dirty, and he couldn't remember the minute details of it. Too far gone for anything besides rubbing themselves against each other and frenzied kisses and bites against the wall. Though his back, his neck, his head, his- well his whole body, really, hurt the morning after, it was also the only morning where Inumuta had decided to stay in bed with him. The hacker was quite peaceful when he slept, and even through the headache he had back then, the Nudist Beach operative could still vividly recall the image. Inumuta's small mouth, not hidden behind his collar for once. His bare shoulders where bruises bloomed from their actions the night before. His soft blue hair, usually so straight and neat, scattered across the pillow and hanging over his face. He remembered tucking a strand behind the other's ear. He remembered Inumuta mumble something and cuddle up closer to him.

Unfortunately, a similar situation never occurred again. Upon realizing what he had done, Inumuta, though open to the idea of continuing if they ever wanted to, seemed to become more distant, aggressive. He would joke but always at the former teacher's expense, he would smile but it never reached his eyes, and during their nights he would always stay aloof, demanding and assertive. 

Perhaps he should have called it off then. Perhaps he should have called it off as soon as they got into another alcohol-fuelled romp and he heard the other whisper 'Father'. It hurt the both of them, Mikisugi was old enough to know that, but the hacker was, for once in his life, lost and confused. And Mikisugi wasn't old enough to know how to help him otherwise. So they continued.

He slapped his palm to his face and sighed once more. The more Mikisugi thinks about the situation, the more he thinks he should call off their affair. It's the responsible thing to do, isn't it? 

He'll think about it tomorrow, and discuss it with the hacker, or so he always said. In the end, they always end up back in this room: Inumuta on his lap and a night that leaves them both satisfied for a moment and empty the rest.


End file.
